Mad Murder Mansion Mystery
by Kaiimi
Summary: Luigi takes the gang to spend the weekend at his new mansion. But while they're over their, a killer starts picking them off one by one, leaving the survivors confused as to who the murderer could be. Will they find out who it is before ALL of them are dead?
1. Arrival

I know what you're thinking: "WTF? Kaiimi is writing a new story ALREADY? When the hell is this girl gonna take a break?". Well...err...you see, I found a bunch of documents hidden away in an unnamed folder while searching for something that I shall not reveal to the public. In this folder was an entire story that I wrote back in 2007. Yes, that's right. Two thousand. Freaking. Seven. Five years ago. So I say to myself, "WHAT THE HELL?" and I open them all up and found that I had typed a full and complete Mario murder mystery story. This was extremely shocking to me because I literally had no idea I even wrote this story until I found it again, and suddenly memories of me typing this come flooding back Hollywood movie style. I have no idea why I never uploaded this back then, I'm going to assume I just simply forgot about it. So, with these documents (that I typed when I was 12!) I edited them and fixed any errors and added a bit more detail and now they're ready to go so you don't need to worry about me updating every other week. Here it is. Enjoy.

NOTE: This is more or less a filler fic to keep you guys busy reading my stuff so I can have more time to work on Teketeke 3 and In the Town of Silent Hill. After this fic is done, I'm publishing the two stories now matter how much I've done or not done because I already promised that I would upload them this month.

ANYWAYS...here's the story!

Characters: Luigi Dixie Daisy Yoshi Peach Toadette Goombella Diddy Mario Wario Birdo

CHAPTER 1

The group of 11 was driving towards Luigi's brand new built mansion. They were hoping that it wasn't haunted anymore, especially Luigi.

"Nice mansion, I would love to live in this place for the rest of my life..." Wario said while still gazing at the Mansion.

"Only if you buy it for a million coins!" Luigi joked.

"Um, I have a million coins!" Daisy said.

"No." Luigi quickly responded.

The Mushroom Van stopped. Everyone got out and gazed at the most beautiful house they have ever seen.

Minutes later, they all ran in to the foyer. Which didn't look much different from the other mansion's foyer.

"I call a second floor room!" Toadette cheered. And ran up to the 2nd floor, to the left hallway with Birdo, Yoshi, Diddy, and Dixie.

"You sure you wanna stay here, Luigi?" Daisy asked. "Cause...well, won't you get nightmares of what happened on these grounds years ago...?"

"Nah, I'm totally over it. And I'm sure I'll be fine because I grew from my problems. Emotionally and mentally, in case you're wondering what I'm referring to."

"Hey Luigi, you really should write a book one of these days." Goombella commented.

"Really!" Luigi cheered. "Like, on what!"

"I don't care as long as you stop talking!" Goombella then immediately walked off to the main hallway, first floor.

"Jeeze, what the heck is with that girl?" Peach said with an "ugh".

"She's on her period, I can tell because I've been around wayyyy too many women like that." Wario said.

"Oh my god, get over yourself." Daisy said with a facepalm. Wario just laughed.

"Why the hell is that girl even here anyways? Seriously, she looks and feels so out of place with us. You guys know how I feel around Goombas."

"Yeah, ALL of us know. That's like the 9000th time you said that." Mario said and rolled his eyes.

"Well she begged to come with us. We weren't gonna say no you know! Especially considering she's our friend!" Peach explained.

As the night came, everyone was in the dining room eating a variety of mushroom flavored stuff. Everybody gulped it down with ease. Same thing with dessert.

Later...

"Oh man...I know I shouldn't have eaten all those mushroom stakes!" Daisy complained as her stomache was hurting and moaning. She got out of bed, while Luigi was still sound asleep, and went to the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed. In fact, her scream was so loud, it could've awaken anyone within a half-mile radius.

"What, what's going on!" Dixie shrieked as she almost fell out of bed.

"Something's happened..." Diddy said. They both ran out of bed and saw Birdo, Toadette, and Yoshi standing in the hallway with worried looks.

"You guys heard that too, right...?" Birdo said in an extremely worried tone.

"I heard it, it sounded like Daisy, we need to go check it out!" Yoshi gestured.

"No wait! What if someone broke in the house and attacked Daisy and is looking for stuff to steal, and if he sees us, then we'll be attacked as well! We should escape out the window!" Toadette cried.

"No! We need to see this!" Diddy yelled. The five then ran downstairs, and all the way to the bathroom and saw everyone else standing there, motionless.

"I don't believe this!" Peach suddenly cried.

Luigi was knelt down and was crying his eyes out as well.

Because there she was, Daisy laying dead on the ground, with blood splattered on the wall behind her, her throat cut open, her chest stabbed in to, and her right leg had a slice mark right the kneecap.

EOC.

So, who do you think killed Daisy? And yeah, the chapters will be a bit short. My 12 year-old self hated writing long stuff, haha.


	2. Suspicions

See? I told you I'd be updating more frequently.

Characters: Luigi Dixie Yoshi Peach Toadette Goombella Diddy Mario Wario Birdo

Everyone was in the dining room, still crying and worried about who killed Daisy and why...

"Who the hell could have done such a thing!" Luigi yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Obviously a maniac! That's who!" Goombella answered.

"I think Goombella was the murderer! She was being a total bitch to Luigi yesterday!" Wario yelled.

"WHAT! I was just having an extreme mood swing! It happens all the time!" Goombella yelled back.

"Yeah right! You know, I've always been suspicious of you ever since I first met you back at Rougeport, but now my suspicions are correct! YOU are the murderer!" Birdo yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well, what about you Birdo! I saw you looking over at Daisy suspiciously numerous times when we were eating dinner at the table!" Peach pointed out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She was making weird noises with her mouth! How am I suppose to help myself from that?" Birdo snapped back.

"I never said it like THAT, but odds are, YOU are the one who probably killed Daisy, because I don't think you would have no problem killing somebody." Peach said.

"I DARE you to say that again, you...you...HAG!" Birdo insulted.

Peach just stood in shock and didn't know what to say.

"I think you're ALL forgetting something. Earlier yesterday when we were in the van Wario said as clear as day that he would love to live in this mansion for the rest of life. So, if that's the case then it would make sense for him to kill everybody, including the owner so he could live in this place without having to buy it." Dixie Kong explained.

Everyone looked at Wario.

"Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me. I mean, this place is REALLY nice and fabulous-looking, who WOULDN'T want to stay here for the rest of their lives?" Wario said, trying to hold his smile.

"I say, everybody here is a suspect." Diddy spoke. "Yeah, you guys can make clues out of what Wario said, or heavily suspect Birdo because she kept looking over at Daisy for whatever reason, or suspect Goombella because of her "mood swing", but in the end, it doesn't matter who is the most suspicious, because it might just be the most innocent person here." He said. Everyone replied in silence.

Mario then spoke. "Huh, you sure seem to be the wise-knowing of all people. Tell me, who do you think is the murderer then? Toadette...or Yoshi...or Birdo? Or maybe you're girlfriend Dixie? You would trust HER of course, but then, what if she's the most heavily suspected of us all? And what if YOU suspect of her being the killer as well?" He said. Again, there was more silence.

"Let's just face it...we can't trust anybody here, no matter how innocent we look or act." Yoshi then said.

"I just wanna go home!" Toadette said.

"Well...we will go home tomorrow morning because the road is too dark to see at night. Then we will call the police to come over here and check for fingerprints, footsteps, or anything else to conclude who is the killer. But for now...we all stay here, so no one else can get killed." Luigi softly spoke.

The lights then immediately shut off and everyone started to scream and panic.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Toadette screamed.

"You guys! Find the door to get the hell out of here!" Wario yelled.

Everyone was still screaming and panicking and running everywhere to find the light switch and/or to get the hell out of there. But then, there was a huge shuffle on the dining table, as glasses and plates fell over to the ground and broke.

"WHAT IS THAT! Oh my god...you guys, I think someone's running across the table!" Goombella shrieked.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled a familiar voice. The yelling then stopped, and there was silence yet again.

Yoshi eventually found the light switch, flipped it, and in the corner of the room...they found Mario's body, dead, with both his eyes stabbed in to by a large piece of glass that was right by him.

Peach fell on her knees and started to cry silently.

"No...god, help us all." Dixie quietly said.

End of Chappy.

2 down, 9 to go. Who do you think is the killer now? Who do you want to survive? Please review and you shall get ice cream cake.


	3. Traps

Remember that there could be more than one killer. I'm not saying anything else!

Characters: Luigi Dixie Yoshi Peach Toadette Goombella Diddy Wario Birdo

9 people are left, and they're all still clueless about who the murderer is except for 1 person...or maybe even 2 people. Perhaps 3!

Yoshi had covered Mario's bloody body with one of the table cloths, and almost threw up at the disgusting site.

"Peach...are you okay?" Toadette asked, going up to her.

"Do I look okay?" Peach retaliated angrily, showing her unbelievably sad face to Toadette.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to anger you!" Toadette backed off.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Come here." Peach said and hugged Toadette. Toadette hugged back and started to sob a bit.

"Damn, this guy is smart. Perhaps even smarter than me...who knows what kind of traps the killer put all over the house..." Goombella said, talking to herself.

"Screw this." Luigi spoke. "We're taking the van and getting the hell out of here, and I don't give a damn if we can't see in the dark, it's better than staying here with a chance of getting killed."

"No, you're right. We need to leave. It's all for the best." Dixie said.

"Umm, I hope you realize that the killer is in our group, right? Even if we leave, there's a chance more of us might get killed!" Birdo said.

"Yeah plus, you don't even know if the tires are deflated which is a common horror technique!" Wario said as well.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take our chances then." Peach said, wiping the tears from her eyes and then left the dining room and to the hallway.

"No way I am not going out there! What if the killer set up a trap in the van or something? Or maybe in another room? I say, we just stay here and figure out more clues!" Toadette complained.

"Fuck that. I'm getting the hell out of here and saving MY life! Yoshi, are you coming?" Birdo quickly asked.

Yoshi blanked out for a second. "Um...I...s-sorry Birdo but...I-I think it's better if we stay in here..."

"Hmph. Whatever." Birdo responded and ran out of the room along with Diddy, Luigi, Wario and Dixie.

"God damn it! Those fools don't know what they're getting theirselves in to!" Toadette spoke.

"I agree, we have a better chance of surviving in here than out there. Goombella, are you staying with us?" Yoshi asked.

"Hell yes! The killer probably set traps all over the house, so no way am I risking my life just to go out there and find out that the van probably doesn't work." Goombella answered with a worn out look.

"Come on!" Peach said, as the other five were hurrying to the foyer.

"Alright, so we start up the van and drive like hell to the police station. Seems simple enough." Luigi said, stating the obvious plan.

"What about the others though? We can't just leave them." Diddy said.

"They can do whatever the hell they want and be possibly killed. Now let's go!" Wario quickly yelled.

"WAIT, WATCH OUT!" Dixie screamed as the chandelier above them quickly fell down to the ground, just barely missing Wario.

Luckily, no one was hurt...or killed.

"What was that?" Toadette shrieked as she heard the loud crash noise.

"A trap..." Goombella quietly responded.

"Jesus, that could've killed us! How could you guys not see that coming!" Birdo yelled.

"We weren't EXPECTING it to fall down at us! Now, stop being a jerk and let's go!" Peach yelled and attempted to open the door, but it was stuck and wouldn't open a bit.

"Oh no, I knew this was gonna happen!" Dixie cried.

"PLEASE OPEN!" Peach shouted with tears starting to fall from her eyes again. But the door wouldn't even budge.

"Oh man...uhh...let's escape from the windows!" Luigi said as he grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, which shattered it open.

However, there were metal bars right there on the outside of the window sill, blocking their way out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peach screamed.

"LET US OUT!" Luigi yelled as he shook the bars, but the bars were incredibly strong steel.

"WAIT! OH MY FREAKING GOD, I AM SO FUCKING STUPID!" Birdo yelled and facepalmed herself.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time.

"I brought this with me." Birdo replied, taking out a Boo Mushroom. "I wanted to use it to communicate with any other ghosts that are living here buuuuttt...I think that this would be a better situation to use it in."

"Oh, of course! You can use the Boo Mushroom to turn into a Boo, go through the walls, open the door and get us out! Perfect!" Dixie cheered.

"Yeah yeah now use the damn thing so we can go home!" Wario grunted.

Birdo rolled her eyes at Wario and ate the mushroom. She quickly turned into the Boo form of her.

"What? Don't you dare laugh!" Birdo demanded, noticing the weird looks everyone gave her. Birdo simply floated through the walls and ended right outside the mansion.

"Yes, she got through it! Now unlock the door!" Diddy said with excitement.

"Hold on, hold on! I can't physically grab objects until this thing wears off!" Birdo yelled. She waited a minute, and the Boo effect finally wore off. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked shut.

"Shoot! I can't open the door from this side!"

"WHAT? DAMN IT ALL!" Wario stomped.

"I have an idea. Birdo, you're gonna have to use my car to get to the police station. Here are the keys." Luigi said, reaching into his pockets and threw them to Birdo. They barely fitted through the bars.

"Oh...alright then. I'll do it. I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible! Please tell Yoshi this!" Birdo said and ran to the car.

"WAIT A SECOND! We don't know if the tires got flattened though!" Peach suddenly spoke.

"Oh crap..." Dixie said in sudden worry.

But there was nothing to be worried about as the car started just fine and Birdo managed to start driving the car out of the grounds.

"YES! We'll be out of here in no time!" Luigi jumped.

Meanwhile...

"Wait a second! I have an idea! We can escape out the courtyard! It makes perfect sense, since it's outside! We'll just climb the fence and we'll be out of here! I'm a genius!" Toadette said excitedly and ran out of the room.

"Wait, I don't know if that's a good idea!" Yoshi yelled.

"Toadette wait! You don't know if there is a trap!" Goombella yelled.

"No, it's alright guys! I think I can avoid the traps easily and we have a better chance of escaping this way!" Toadette yelled back as she continued running, but then suddenly felt something on her kneecaps, like a string or a wire.

"What the...OH!" Toadette shrieked as an axe that was obviously set as a trap, impaled in to her chest.

"Oh...noooooooooooo!" Yoshi screamed. Goombella just stared in shock. The axe, was held in the air by a string barely noticeable that was tied to the ceiling, around the axe, tied to a nail in the wall, and then tied to the other side of the wall.

And Toadette eventually dropped dead to the ground; lifeless.

End of Chappy.

So, Birdo is now attempting to save their friends before everyone is killed...or so they think. 8 people are left alive, who is the murderer?


	4. Sleepy

Characters: Luigi Dixie Yoshi Peach Goombella Diddy Wario Birdo

The five in the foyer were glad Birdo managed to get out and head to the police. Hope was starting to shine on them.

"Come on...let's go back to the dining room." Peach said.

The five slowly moved their way across the hallway, down to where the dining room was, until they noticed something.

"TOADETTE!" Wario shrieked as he noticed Toadette laying on the floor with blood all over her clothes.

"What the hell happened!" Diddy yelled.

"There was a trap...an axe was held by some sort of string to the ceiling and tied to the walls and Toadette ran across it and..." Goombella stopped, because she didn't want to say anymore.

"God damnit!" Luigi yelled in rage. "How the hell are we suppose to prevent these deaths with stupid traps like this all over the place?"

"I don't know but, we should all just stay in one place. That way no one could get killed, well, not get killed easily of course." Wario said.

"Ugh...hey, where is Birdo at...?" Yoshi asked, hoping she wasn't dead.

"Oh, we were about to tell you that! On the upside of all this, Birdo used a Boo mushroom and managed to get out of the mansion. Luigi gave her the keys to his car and she's now currently on her way to the police station." Dixie explained.

Yoshi and Goombella smiled. "Good. I'm glad she's alright. I'm glad she's saving the day." Yoshi said.

"Well, that's assuming she's not the killer of course." Goombella added.

"Way to ruin the moment, Goombella." Wario snarled.

"Oh, shut up." Goombella said back.

"Right then...well...I'm really tired...I don't know if I can stay awake much longer...I think I'll go to bed..." Peach said softly.

"What? How can you go to bed at a time like this? Plus, what if the killer sneaks up on you while you're sleeping?" Yoshi said with worry.

"Well, someone can watch me then...Yoshi? Goombella? You guys don't mind, do you?" Peach asked.

"Ugh...alright, I guess. What will you guys be doing?" Goombella said.

"We'll just stay in the dining room." Dixie quickly answered.

"Hopefully we'll be okay..." Luigi said to himself.

An hour later, there was silence among the house. Total silence.

In Peach's room, Peach was sound asleep while Yoshi and Goombella were just barely awake.

"So, who do you think the murderer is?" Goombella suddenly spoke.

"I don't know, all I know is that whoever it is, I'll make sure they are dead." Yoshi said.

"Oh...hmm...what do you think is happening to Birdo?" She asked again.

"Well, I'm HOPING that she's still fine and she's on her way back with the police. That way we can finally get out and no one else has to be killed, and hopefully the murderer will be caught." Yoshi answered.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. But wait, how far is the police station from here? It's not that far, is it?" Goombella asked.

"Well the police station is on the far end of the city...which is exactly opposite from here so yeah, it's far." Yoshi replied.

TO BIRDO:

"God freaking damnit! I knew I shouldn't have made that left turn! Now I have no idea where the hell I'm going!" Birdo yelled in frustration.

Driving down the incredibly dark road, none of the surroundings looked familiar to her.

Suddenly, the van stopped immediately which scared the hell out of Birdo. It was like the tires got stuck in to a muddy ditch.

"Nooooo! You've gotta be kidding me!" Birdo screamed as she floored the gas pedal as much as she could but the van wouldn't move at all.

"AAAAHHHH! Damnit damnit damnit!" Birdo repeatedly screamed. She then stared at the road in front of her. It was complete darkness, and she could not see a single thing.

"Damn...now what am I suppose to do?"

TO THE MANSION:

In Peach's room, everyone was asleep because of how tremendously tired they were, even though Goombella or Yoshi was suppose to stay awake and watch Peach.

Another hour passed by, it was 4 in the morning.

In the dining room, everyone was sleeping as well. Because of this, they would have no clue if someone were to "do something".

Diddy then woke up.

"Huh...? Oh, I'm still alive! Yay! Wait...what am I talking about? Ugh..." He said to himself as he noticed everyone lying on the floor still sleeping.

"Oh man...we shouldn't be asleep! You guys, get up, get up!" Diddy shouted quickly and shook Dixie.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Dixie shrieked.

"Nothing! We all just fell asleep, when we should be awake just in case something happens!" Diddy yelled in panic.

"Yeah thanks a lot Diddy, I just had the most comforting dream ever, and you just HAD to ruin it. Thank you!" Wario said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, get over it." Diddy quickly said and walked over to Luigi. "Luigi, get up! We all need to stay awake!"

Diddy shook Luigi, but he still wouldn't get up.

"Come on! This isn't funny! Please get up!" Diddy yelled again, heavily worried. He then kicked him over and saw a huge vertical hole cut in to Luigi's chest, all the way down to his stomache.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Diddy screamed.

Wario and Dixie ran over to he was and saw yet another body that added to the bodycount.

"No...this is all our fault...if we just stayed awake this would have never happened." Dixie said softly, with watery eyes.

END OF CHAPTER!

7 people are left. 6 are stuck in the mansion, while 1 is attempting to get help. Who is the murderer? Who do you want to survive?


	5. Quiet

Characters: Dixie Yoshi Peach Goombella Diddy Wario Birdo

_The killer still has not been killed yet...or found out..._

"What happened!" Goombella shrieked as she and Yoshi ran out of Peach's room.

"Luigi is...deeeeaaaadd!" Diddy overly-shrieked and started to cry.

"What! How the hell could he have died! You were all in there with him, so how could he have gotten killed!" Yoshi asked, worried. Very worried.

"We all fucking fell asleep!" Wario shouted aggresively. "This is without a doubt all Peach's fault! If she hadn't gone to bed, then maybe JUST MAYBE Luigi would have never gotten killed!"

"What! How could you blame this on her! She didn't do a damn thing!" Yoshi yelled back.

"Because she was the one who wanted to go to sleep, and she asked you two to watch her, and you could not help but go with her because of how seducing she is and then once she went to sleep, she sneaked out the room, sneaked in her, and killed Luigi. It makes perfect sense!" Wario quickly explained.

"No, it doesn't make perfect sense, because me and Goombella took sleeping shifts, and Goombella was awake during the last half-hour, so she could've heard something, right Goombella?" Yoshi said.

"Well...umm...I kinda...fell asleep during my time to watch her..." Goombella quietly said, while looking to the floor.

"WHAT? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY AWAKE!" Yoshi screamed.

"And the story deepens..." Wario said to himself.

"Guys, what's going on...?" Peach drowsily said as she walked out of her room.

"YOU LET LUIGI DIE!" Wario screamed.

"What? Luigi's dead?" Peach said with a gasp.

"Don't act like you don't know! You probably killed him yourself!" Wario yelled again.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Peach screamed.

"Stop yelling at each other!" Dixie yelled. "Seriously, the more we argue, the more time we're wasting and it WON'T do us any good."

"I just can't believe that we could let another person get killed..." Yoshi said. "But really though, it's ALL our faults for this, because we fell asleep at the wrong time."

"No, you're absolutely right. If anybody should take the blame, it should be all of us." Diddy commented.

"Well...let's just stay in my room for the rest of the night, and I think two people should be awake at certain shifts." Peach said.

TO BIRDO:

"Aaah!" Birdo shrieked as she got up really quick, but realized she just had a nightmare.

"Oh...damnit! I'm still here! ...Wait a second, did I fall asleep?" Birdo asked herself. She looked outside the window. It started getting a bit brighter outside.

"Hmm, let's see. Sleep or walk all the way to the city...I choose sleep!" She said and laid back down and shut her eyes.

TO THE MANSION:

Everyone was in Peach's room, sound asleep, except for Yoshi and Diddy, who was watching over everyone else.

"You know what? I'm gonna go walk around a bit and catch my breath." Yoshi said quietly and got up.

"Why? I hope you realize there might be a trap out there..." Diddy replied.

"I know but, I'm just gonna walk around a bit in the hallway and think about stuff..." Yoshi replied and exited the room quickly.

"Don't do anything stupid..." Diddy quietly said, then started to fall asleep.

"Screw this, I'm getting the hell out of here! I can't stay in this hell hole any longer!" Yoshi said quietly, as to not wake everyone else. He ran down the hallway, jumped over Toadette's body, and went out the door to the courtyard...

...Only to find out a dog was out there and was barking it's head off as soon Yoshi came outside. Fortunately, the dog was tied to a pole that was stuck to the ground.

"Woah! Jesus! If that dog is part of the killer's plan, then he...or she must've planned out everything..." Yoshi said to himself. He then stared at the fountain that was right in front of him that had a statue of a crying angel. The fountain was filled with dirty water.

"Hmm...I have a weird feeling about this statue...oh well, anwyays..." He looked over to the gated fence, and saw that it could've been over 10 feet tall, but no matter how tall it was, it was no struggle for Yoshi.

"Here goes nothing..." He said as he walked to the fence, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a shovel hit Yoshi really hard in the back of the head, which caused him to fall over.

"Oh!" He shrieked as fell to the ground. The pain hit him incredibly hard and could feel his head bleeding.

He looked up and saw a familiar face, wielding the shield.

"You...you, back stabbing piece of shit!" Yoshi swore, and got up, but the killer was too quick for him and the killer hit Yoshi across the face, which caused him to fall in the fountain.

"Ugh...help!" Yoshi barely yelled. The killer then shoved his face in to the water, and to the bottom concrete of the fountain. Yoshi was struggling to the extreme but the killer was too strong. Seconds later, Yoshi had finally stopped struggling and was...well, dead.

END OF CHAPPY!

6 people are left...5 are still wondering who the killer is, and 1 is still attempting to get help.

WHO IS THE MURDERER?


	6. Split

This is the shortest chapter in the fic, probably. Sorry for the bad length, but it can't be helped to make it longer somehow.

Characters: Dixie Peach Goombella Diddy Wario Birdo

The Mansion was still silent, as the five survivors were sound asleep in Peach's room.

"Ugh! Oh wait..." Diddy shrieked as he woke up intensely. "Oh...just a bad dream...wait, Yoshi! Is he still gone?" He said quietly, as to not wake the others.

He quickly tip-toed across the room and silently exited to the hallway.

"Yoshi! Where are you!" Diddy in a quiet voice. He looked around and saw no trace of him.

"Damnit! I REALLY hope he's not killed!" Diddy said in worry, and ran to the foyer.

Wario suddenly woke up.

"What was that sound?" He silently said and immediately noticed Diddy and Yoshi were gone.

"Oh no! YOU GUYS, WAKE UP!" Wario screamed and everyone else immediately awoke.

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED! DID SOMEONE GET KILLED!" Goombella yelled in panic.

"Possibly! Both Diddy and Yoshi are gone!" Wario said,

"WHAT! What do you mean they're gone!" Dixie yelled.

"Umm, gone as in they left the room to somewhere else! God, don't you know anything!" Wario yelled fiercely.

"Hey! Enough with the rude remarks! Anyways, I suggest we all stay in here, as it's the safest place in the mansion...I think." Peach said quickly.

"No! I need to find my boyfriend!" Dixie yelled in panic as she quickly ran out of the room.

"Oh this is JUST great! Peach, we can't just leave everyone else, knowing that there might be a trap somewhere!" Goombella said.

"No, we have to stay here if we want to stay alive!" Peach said yet again.

"Screw this, then! I'm gonna find them myself and if I get in to a trap...then, oh well." Wario said as he ran out of the room too.

"No no NO!" Peach yelled again. "Goombella...you'll stay with me...right?" She asked, almost in tears.

"...Yes. But only for a while cause if they don't come back in 10 minutes, I'm looking for them too." Goombella said with fear in her eyes.

TO BIRDO:

"Hmmm...?" Birdo said as she awoke from her sleep to a beeping noise that sounded like it came from outside.

"Don't tell me...is that what I think it is?" She said to herself, as the beeping noise beeped faster and faster.

"...Bomb..." She whispered. Then in an instant, the whole van exploded, and flames bursted out in every direction, and the cause was with just a single bomb attached to the bottom of the van.

TO THE MANSION:

"What's that?" Goombella said as she noticed a very distant smoke arising to the sky from far away through the barred window.

"...Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" Peach oddly asked. Goombella sighed.

"Let's not talk about it."

"Diddy, where the hell are you!" Dixie yelled in worry. She then decided to go the basement area.

"Woah...this might be a little too creepy..." She said as she flipped the light on, but the light was incredibly dim. She looked down the stairs to the floor, and thought something could just jump right at her when she got down there.

END OF CHAPAY.

Birdo is now dead and there are 5 remaining survivors left:

Diddy Peach Goombella Dixie Wario

WHO IS THE KILLER?


	7. Unlucky 7

Characters: Dixie Peach Goombella Diddy Wario

_The killer still has not been found out or killed...and Five people are left..._

"YOSHI!" Diddy yelled loudly as he was checking every room in the second floor of the foyer.

"Damnit! This is SO not happening!" He said in extreme worry.

Meanwhile, Dixie Kong was slowly walking her way downstairs to the basement floor, as she had a scared feeling.

"Oh man, I'm not sure if I can do this...is it even worth it?" She said to herself quietly. She then stood there thinking for about a minute, but it seemed like the longest time to her.

"Hmm...I think I need to do something first!" She said, then quickly ran upstairs.

Meanwhile (again), Diddy ran to the parlor, quickly searched the room to see if Yoshi was hiding anywhere, or if there was anything suspicious to be found. He then ran to the Anteroom, saw nothing, then went out to the porch in the Boneyard.

"YOSHIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed very loudly, with tears about to fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile (yet again), Goombella and Peach were still in the room as many minutes went by after everyone else left.

"Okay it's been more than 10 minutes. I'm gonna go out there, and get everybody back in here...and hopefully find Yoshi." Goombella said.

"WHAT? But...you'll be killed out there! And you might fall into a trap! Please stay in here!" Peach begged.

"No! I have to do this! Look, if I don't find anybody in 5 minutes, I will come right back here, I promise!" Goombella said, trying to be calm.

"...Fine." Peach said silently.

Goombella quickly opened the door to the hallway, but instantly noticed something missing.

Toadette's body that was covered in table cloth was gone. All there was left was the cloth.

"What the..." She said with her eyebrows raised high.

"What? What is it?" Peach said in panic yet again.

"Toadette's body is gone..." She said quietly, but Peach heard it well enough. Goombella quickly walked to the open dining room, and noticed Luigi and Mario's bodies were gone as well.

"Luigi and Mario are gone too! This doesn't make any sense!" Goombella yelled.

"What! But...why! What is the killer planning to do with them?" Peach asked in extreme worry already.

"I don't know...but, please, stay here. I'll be back as quick as possible!" She said, and slammed the door.

She ran down the hallway, to the left, and checked the bathroom. Daisy was gone as well.

"I don't understand..." She said to herself. She then went out to the courtyard, and first noticed the beautiful crying angel held from the fountain. Nothing was in the fountain except for dirty water.

"Yoshi! Diddy! Dixie! WARIO!" She screamed, and went near the fountain, and instantly noticed a black dog, sniffing around. The dog then looked to Goombella, and she then made a run for it, which made the dog run after her and starting to bark it's head off.

Unfortunately, she had tripped over, and she knew from that point, it was the end for her.

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" She screamed extremely loudly as the dog was tearing and biting her skin and clawing it's paws in to her skin.

Peach heard the screams from the room, but she wasn't sure who's scream it was.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Peach yelled while covering her ears.

Diddy got done checking the pool room, which was near the courtyard. (You'll know this if you played Luigi's Mansion...) He heard the scream and ran out immediately.

"HELLO! WHO IS THAT?" Diddy yelled quickly in intense fear and panic. It looked like he was about to have a humongous breakdown any second.

The door to the courtyard was open, and he instantly noticed a black dog...eating part of a foot from a familiar looking person who was lying down on the grass...with blood all over her body, and skin torn apart.

"OH MY GOD!" Diddy screamed as he ran to the door. The dog heard this and started barking his head off and running towards Diddy.

Luckily, Diddy slammed the door just in time so the dog wouldn't run in.

"I can't handle this any longer!" Diddy cried.

"Oh man...I hope that wasn't Goombella's screams I heard...something bad must have happened either way...I should've told everybody what I saw earlier, because she was PROBABLY the killer..." Peach said to herself.

END OF CHAPPY. =D

4 people are left, and we are getting close to the end.


	8. Basement

This is the second to last chapter. Hooray for the very short-lived murder mystery fic!

* * *

"Man...what the hell am I suppose to do...? I can't handle this anymore...I might as well just..." Diddy said emotionally, but got cut off as he heard someone coming.

"Diddy!" Wario quickly yelled.

"Wha..? Oh, Wario! Thank god you're alive!" Diddy jumped in excitement and ran over to him. "Where the hell were you!"

"I was in the Safari room, looking for weapons to use!" Wario plainly answered.

"Oh...well, Goombella is dead and I, I couldn't save her..." Diddy said while looking to the ground.

"What! Who the hell would kill Goombella? Well, I mean I had THOUGHTS of killing her because of how bitchy she was but I wouldn't ever physically do that!" Wario weirdly said.

"I'm not really sure how I'm suppose to respond to that, Wario." Diddy said, rolling his eyes.

"...Right." Wario slowly said. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go up to the armory and find any weapons there, kay?" He said with a smirk.

"What! But there could be a trap up there somewhere!" Diddy warned.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not afraid!" Wario quickly said then ran out the hallway to where the other second floor was.

"Wario..." Diddy quietly said. From that point, Diddy wasn't even sure if he could trust Wario anymore. He felt all by himself at that point.

But then, he realized something. He forgot to check a place where Yoshi or Dixie could be at.

"The basement!" He quickly said, then ran down the hallway, right past Peach's room, turned left and quickly went in the basement. Once he got in there, he noticed a very dim light that didn't show much of the basement. He was scared what could be down there, but he had no choice but to go down.

Meanwhile, Peach was still in her room walking back and forth.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Peach said repeatedly. "I really hope that wasn't goombella's screams I heard...or anyone else for that matter. I wonder if the killer really IS her...well, I guess it might not matter now anyway...I wonder where Yoshi is...I have a feeling he attempted to escaped for some reason, I don't know why. I just can't believe over half of my friends are dead and it's hard to believe this all started since midnight and now it's -looks at clock-...5 o' clock in the morning! Man, I REALLY wanna go to sleep but at the same time I know I have to stay awake not only for myself, but for the others..." She said to herself while still walking back and forth.

A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Oh yes! Finally somebody came!" Peach shrieked in excitement.

She opened the door quickly.

"Oh, thank god you're...AAAAAHHHHH!" Peach screamed very loudly, as she quickly backed in to the opposite side of the room as the figure wielded a large knife.

"What the hell was that! Oh no...Peach!" Diddy said as he quickly noticed who the scream was.

He quickly ran out of the basement and to where Peach's room was. He stopped as he got behind the door. He was extremely afraid to open it, as he knew something bad happened to Peach. He then slammed the door open just to get it overwith.

"Oh noooooooooooooooo!" Diddy screamed with tears easily falling from his eyes.

He saw Peach, lying in a corner with both her eyes cut out and her lips ripped off.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Diddy yelled extremely loud while still crying and ran like hell over to the basement, down to the floor and quickly opened a random door.

He shut the door, but instantly noticed something that made him cry even more.

He was in the boiler room, and he saw the dead bodies of Daisy, Toadette, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all formed in a circle. Somebody was recently here.

END OF CHAPPY.

So peach is dead (unfortunately) and three people are left alive...but one of them is the killer. Or is it 2?

Also, I think I lied in Chapter 6. THIS is the shortest chapter. But don't worry, I think next chapter will be the longest one of them all.


	9. Showdown

Okay, I'm slipping. THIS is the second to last chapter. Get it together, Kai!

* * *

"Alright, who the hell keeps trying to ruin my plans?" Diddy yelled angrily and clenched his fists.

Dixie walked into the room, making Diddy jump around.

Dixie laughed. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it now. Yes, I am the killer, however somebody else seemed to ruin the fun for me when Daisy was killed, because I was gonna kill her first! And then, I decided to kill Mario, and I was GOING to kill Toadette but a trap was set up for her to just simply die in! Then, Luigi gets killed, so I'm thinking 'Who the fuck is trying to upstage me in these murders?'. But then, after thinking everything through...it was you. It was a HUGE gut instinct for me, and it looks like I'm right. So tell me, who the fuck do you think you are, trying to do all this shit that I should've done? Well...whatever. Before we even got here, I stole one of Bowsers' insane dogs without being killed fortunately, and tied it up to the backyard. And I was the one who stabbed Mario, I was the one who drowned Yoshi in the fountain, I was the one who gutted Peach like a damn pig, and I'm pretty sure that was Goombella I heard scream earlier, so she's probably dead too, right? Well anyways, I'm gonna kill Wario next, and then I'll decide what to do with you." She quickly explained.

"Hmph. Congratulations, Dixie. You found me out. So what do you want exactly, a gold medal? How was I suppose to know you were conducting a murder plan? Plus, you killed all my favorite people! I didn't Mario to die! I didn't want Peach to die! And I CERTAINLY didn't want Yoshi to die! I knew there was always something weird with you. No wonder why I wanted to break up with you these past few months!" Diddy screamed and started to cry yet again.

"YOU BASTARD! You never loved me anyways! But I find it funny how we both concocted this at the same time. Oh yeah, that's right, I'm crazy. I've always liked the idea of killing people, and I've always loved slasher movies, so I thought, 'why not?'" She quickly explained again.

"No...I...I just don't believe this...I'm going to kill you..." He said lowly.

The door slammed open and in came Wario.

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled.

"Wario, stay back! Dixie is the killer!" Diddy yelled.

"Oh, you've gotta be FUCKING kidding me! Don't listen to the moron, we're BOTH the killers!" Dixie raged.

"Excuse me? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Wario gasped and stepped back.

"Well, it couldn't have been more obvious, really. Wario, take a good long back at the WHORE that killed all the best people!" Diddy said.

"Ahem! He should thank me for actually getting ridding of that annoying and bitchy excuse of a Goomba! He said it himself that he didn't like her!" Dixie argued.

"So you want him to thank you for killing someone? Oh yes, because that makes sooooooooooo much sense." Diddy rolled his eyes.

"Ironic coming from someone who killed a young, innocent little toad girl." Dixie weirdly snickered.

"Says the girl who had to use a damn dog to kill someone! What's wrong, Dixie? Can't handle doing it all by yourself?" Diddy taunted.

"Hey! Screw you! At least I've killed more people than your dumb ass!" Dixie yelled.

Wario quickly backed in to a corner as he knew a fight was about to happen.

"Yeah, but just for you, I'll make your death the most goriest of all." Diddy said while raising his knife.

"Ha! Please, I've seen the way you killed Daisy, and that kill is SO overdone in slasher movies. Give me a break." Dixie said with her arms crossed.

"You obviously didn't take a second, long look at the trap I made that was used to kill Toadette. Bet you haven't seen that before, did ya? Also, I completely forgot to tell you that I was the one who put a time bomb under the van, so Birdo is most likely dead as well." Diddy said with a smirk.

"This is just insane and ridiculous, they're talking about who's kills are better. I need to get out!" Wario quietly said to himself and went to the door and tried to open it, but it was shut tight and wouldn't open at all.

"Damnit!"

"Oh please, that's only ONE kill that's original. Get over yourself." Dixie said.

"Oh yeah? Eyes poked in to by a glass piece? That's been done. Eyes cut out and lips ripped off? That's been done. Dog attack? Done as well. Drowning in fountain? Been done too. You're clearly not trying hard enough." Diddy said with yet another smirk.

"Well...maybe I should try a bit harder on someone else then..." Dixie said as she got out a knife from her pocket.

"Bring it!" Diddy yelled and they both ran at each other.

Wario looked back and saw the fight starting which made him want to get out even more.

Dixie punched Diddy in the stomach which made him fall over and Dixie was prepared to stab him, until Diddy kicked Dixie in the chest which made her fall over as well. Diddy stood up and prepared to stab her, but Dixie grabbed his foot and pulled it hard which made him fall over again. Dixie got up and almost stabbed him, but Diddy moved out of the way just in time and made a quick move and stabbed Dixie right in the chest.

"OH!" Dixie squealed in pain and dropped to the ground. Diddy slowly took the knife out of her body.

"Oh my god!" Wario shrieked as he quickly noticed Dixie lying on the ground with blood on her chest.

"Ah...now Wario, let's get this game started!" Diddy said with an evil smile while holding his bloody knife high.

"NO!" Wario screamed. He then finally got the door open and ran to the hallway.

Wario then started to run after him, but was immediately stopped by Dixie grabbing his knee tight.

"WHAT THE!" Diddy screamed and looked back to the ground and saw Dixie fully alive with rage in her eyes,

Wario looked back and saw Diddy struggling to get out of Dixie's grasp. He still decided to run to the stairs and did.

"No way in hell I'm letting you have more kills than me!" Dixie yelled.

"Grrrr, FUCK YOU BITCH!" Iggy screamed and then he started stabbing Dixie all over her chest and stomach like crazy.

Diddy heard Iggy's wild screams on the stairs, but decided to continue run to the main hallway.

"GAAAAHHH!" Diddy still screamed in rage as he was still stabbing Dixie all over her body. Great amounts of blood started to let out of Dixie's mouth and the pain was too extreme. She eventually and slowly let go of Diddy's leg, and with her final breath, she spat her blood in to Diddy's eye and finally died.

"Oh...err AHHHH!" Diddy screamed yet again and stabbed Dixie one final time. Blood was all over Dixie's body, and was letting out to the floor in every direction.

"Slut!"

END OF CHAPTER!

This is probably the oddest dramatic reveal of them all. I don't think I've ever seen a movie where one killer sets out to kill people, but doesn't know that another killer wants to kill the same people. If there is, let me know.

Anyways, next chapter will be the last for sure. Please review.


	10. End

Okay, I made a HUGE mistake last chapter, as some of you already seen. Diddy was the one suppose to be stabbing Dixie, and WARIO was the one who heard DIDDY'S wild screams, not Diddy hearing Iggy's screams. The reason why I made that mistake is because, last night, I was writing that chapter AND a chapter for Teketeke 3 at the same time, and the chapter for Teketeke 3 had a similar scene to the one in the last chapter, which confused me for a minute so therefore, without even realizing, I wrote Iggy's name in Chapter 9, when it should've been in the chapter for Teketeke 3. Sorry for the screw-up, lol. Anyways, this is the final chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Wario ran to the hallway and stopped when he got near Peach's room. He started breathing very heavily and was scared to death and in panic mode. He knew Dixie was dead. He knew that Diddy would come for him next. He knew that only he, himself, can get out of this.

"Wario!" Diddy yelled and walked fast toward him.

"Why?" Was all Wario could utter out of his mouth.

"Why? Huh, well I guess if you MUST know...I did it purely out of fun and strategy. I wanted to see if I could ACTUALLY kill a living person. So I devised my plan to kill off my least favorite people, since I knew I wouldn't handle everyone off as it would get too tiring. Fortunately for me, I killed 5 people! Ha, and Dixie was sooooooo confident that she was gonna get a higher bodycount than me and I didn't even plan on Birdo getting caught in the explosion but oh well, the higher the bodycount the better!" Diddy explained the whole way with a smirk.

"How could you...all my friends..." Wario stuttered.

"Ah ah! Remember, I didn't kill ALL your friends...only 5, remember? But anyways, let's look back on all of them shall we? Let's start with Daisy. Ugh, what a total bitch, she was always complaining, loud, and annoying and a total tomboy! I'm glad I killed her off first, she would've been complaining and crying all night and ugh...I would've gotten a major headache!" Diddy said.

"But, she isn't THAT bad though! I can't believe you would kill her because you thought she was annoying!" Wario yelled, raising his voice.

"What can I say? I have issues. Moving on...Mario! Remember when we were in the dining room after Daisy was killed? Mario said to me that, 'what if your girlfriend is suspected of being the killer', and then right after that, he was dead...from that point forward, I KNEW it had to be Dixie. The look on her face, looking to Mario is forever burned in to my mind!" Diddy said with a freaked out look.

Wario replied in silence and stared at the ground.

"And Toadette...eh, to be honest, I didn't really care whether she lived or not. If she hadn't had gotten killed in my trap, then I probably wouldn't even have bothered to kill her anyways. But at the same time...I guess I'll admit that she was too innocent to be killed and she was only just a kid and she will never grow up to be the woman she always wanted to be..." He said, staring at his knife.

Tears started falling from Wario's eyes yet again. He couldn't believe how true that statement was.

"And Luigi, oh boy!" Diddy laughed. "I don't know about him...I thought he would be more emotional but I guess he tried to stay strong as he could. I don't really care that much about him..."

"He always lived his life in his brothers shadow..." Wario quietly said, still staring at the ground.

"Yup." Diddy quickly replied. "Now, to Yoshi...damn, I seriously wanted him to survive! But of course Miss Bitch, Dixie had to ruin it all. Not a very good girlfriend, don't ya think?"

Wario replied yet again in silence.

"Huh, speechless, eh?" Diddy said in a quirky way. "Anyways, Birdo...ugh, I never liked her in the first place. She thinks he's got it going on or whatever. I'm so glad she got killed in the 'hopeful' explosion, as I couldn't think of another way to kill her."

"I hate her too..." Wario said, still looking at the ground.

"I know." Diddy replied. "And Goombella...oh my god, she was seriously the most nosiest and the most annoying of them all. This is the only time I'll thank Dixie for having that damn dog kill her. I hate bitches like her..."

Wario shook his head in annoyance.

"Heh. Now Peach...she was definitely attempting to be the ring leader of the group, what the hell was her problem anyways? She didn't even seem to care what was even happening, it seemed like she was more worried about herself, than everyone else. And last but not least Dixie...oh man! She killed all the good people! Well except for Peach and Goombella of course, but still, those four were the ones I wanted to let them leave alive! I DIDN'T want them to die!" Diddy explained quickly while walking slowly back and forth.

"Yeah right! You probably just wanted to torture them just to entertain yourself!" Wario yelled in instant rage.

"That might be true. But then I realized that...what would be the point in torturing someone if you aren't gonna kill them? Seriously, have you seen how ridiculous those Saw movies are?"

"Bullshit! How do I know you aren't lying just to make yourself feel better?" Wario screamed.

"Oh gee, I dunno, maybe it's cause I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT? You have never watched a slasher movie in your entire life, have you?" Diddy laughed again and rolled his eyes.

"You are a fucking asshole! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! AND IF I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS GUILT AND ORDEAL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THEN IT THEN IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Wario screamed extremely loud.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE'S FAVORITE, YOSHI!" Diddy screamed back. "Who was the one who killed a hero that everyone loved? Who was the one who killed the girl that everyone looked up to and respected? And who was the one who killed probably the most smartest goomba in the Mushroom Kingdom?" He repeatedly yelled.

"I...I..." Wario stuttered.

"Sigh...look, I'm tired of dealing with this. So let's get this over with. I'll give you a minute head start and then I'll hunt you down and find you and kill you, kay? If I don't find you in 20 minutes, I'll allow you to leave and you'll be free to go." Diddy said with a weird smile.

"But...why are you trying to let me live?" Wario asked.

"Because you are the sole survivor! You were MEANT to be the hero! You were meant to be the one who makes it through and knows how to handle almost everything! Why can't you realize this!" Diddy said faithfully.

"Why the hell do you think this? You SERIOUSLY think you know every single thing about me?" Wario said.

"No...but I can sense your inner strength. I can sense your will power..." Diddy said while staring drectly in to Wario's eyes.

Wario then instantly ran down the hallway because he wanted to get the hell out of there fast.

"Heh, nice move..." Diddy whispered.

Wario continued to run to the courtyard door. He kicked open the door and immediately saw the devil dog sniffing near the fountain. The dog's head immediately turned to Wario, and started barking his head off and ran at him.

Wario stood there, but as soon as the dog got even an inch to him, he jumped incredibly high in the air, over the dog, in to the courtyard, and slammed the door shut. The dogs' barks were heard from in the house.

"Take that." Wario whispered. He then jogged to the very tall gated fence, and then quickly started to climb up it.

Inside, Diddy slowly started to walk to the courtyard.

"I have a feeling this guy just might survive..." He said while still walking.

He then saw the dog at the end of the hallway, sniffing.

"Oh no...not him..." Diddy whispered high in panic.

The dog quickly noticed Diddy, and immediately started barking his head off, and started to run towards him.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, WARIO!" Diddy screamed in sheer panic. He ran to where the basement was, but slipped right outside the door and fell to the ground and hit his head.

"Ugh, here comes the pain..." Diddy said in a low voice, as he did not even attempt to get up. The dog ran to him and started biting his arm vigorously.

As Wario was climbing down the fence in to a forest area, he heard Diddy's screams from the dog attacking him. He tried to ignore it as best as he could. He dropped to the ground and started running for his life.

An hour later, Wario was walking and limping incredibly slow on a side of the road. The sky was more bright and it was 7 in the morning.

"Home...must get home..." Wario repeatedly said as he was incredibly tired and could fall asleep any minute.

As he was walking, he noticed Luigi's destroyed van, covered in debris and ash. He attempted to ignore it and continued walking.

Later...

"A grisly series of murders in a mansion formerly owned by Luigi Mario has costed the lives of 9 people, including a Birdo who lost her life in an explosion of the van she was in, only a half mile away. The sole survivor of this is Wario Wario, brother of the infamous Waluigi Wario. Wario had explained that the infamous monkey lovers, Diddy Kong, the brother of Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong, Diddy's girlfriend, were oddly the cause of these murders, but he had explained to us that Diddy had killed Dixie, but a ferocious dog who is currently not known to be owned by anyone, had attacked Diddy and tore his insides out. Friends and family are devastated to what happened to the 10 people and the mansion is now up for sale. More on this after the break." Said a toad reporter lady.

DA END!

Finally the story has ended. Thank you to everyone who has been following this. Tomorrow, Teketeke 3 will be uploaded and In the Town of Silent Hill is going to be written by my friend from gamefaqs, who will join the site very soon and will be submitted on his account. The reason why I'm having him write it is because I just can't handle all of these fics at once, and I don't want to be stressed out, you know?


End file.
